Project Summary The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center (NJNY Center) will conduct worker-based training to prevent and reduce workers? risk of exposure to Ebola virus and other infectious diseases through their work duties. This application includes the following members of the NJNY Center: ? Rutgers School of Public Health (Rutgers) ? New York Committee for Occupational Safety and Health (NYCOSH) ? World Cares Center (WCC) ? Universidad Metropolitana (UMET) Each of these organizations will apply their specific expertise to develop and implement training for their target groups. A total of 92 courses reaching 1,935 trainees will be provided in the first year to workers in Federal Region 2, including New Jersey, New York and Puerto Rico. Courses will be provided both in face-to-face and online environments. Training will include a variety of teaching methods, including small group activities, hands-on, lectures, and discussions.